


The Obsidian Heirs

by PetildaFan



Series: Arc-V Epilogue Series [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Canon - Anime Dub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: Growing up in an elite society was never easy for the Obsidian siblings. It took years of hard work for them to become the proper heirs they are today. Co-written with Violetganache42 from Tumblr.





	The Obsidian Heirs

“STOP MOVING, MASTER S-SHAY,” Orbital instructed, trying to make sure the young boy’s hair was neatly combed. “AS THE HEIR TO THE FAMILY COMPANY, YOU MUST MAINTAIN A PERFECT IMAGE.”

The young boy couldn’t help it; most kids his age didn’t worry about their appearances, so why should he try to make himself look promising regardless of whether he is in public or not? Because he was the son of a rich family.

Shay Obsidian was his name and he was the older brother of Lulu and the only son of Kameron and Astra, who were co-bosses of ObsidianCorp, a corporation located in Heartland City that focuses on cleaning up the garbage from the parks. Because of how successful it was at maintaining a clean and colorful atmosphere all around the city, the Obsidians were described as wealthy. They lived in a humungous house not far from the company that was bigger than most nice houses and smaller than a mansion; instead of regular butlers, they had robotic maids and a servant named Orbital 7, or Orbital for short.

“But Orbital, I don’t care about how I look!” Shay insisted, anxiously tugging on the vest he was forced to wear. “I want to be a normal boy!”

“BUT YOU ARE NOT NORMAL,” Orbital corrected. “YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER INSTRUCTED ME TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE PROPERLY DRESSED FOR THE PUBLIC. EVEN YOUR YOUNGER SISTER HAS SIMILAR LESSONS.”

As the son and daughter of two wealthy workers, Shay and Lulu are given lessons on how to keep proper images whenever they are out in the city streets. It was obviously clear the boy with the dark blue and teal hair wasn’t the biggest fan of dressing up formally because he rather prefers to be like the other kids. As for his younger sister, she didn’t mind it, but the only major problem she kept experiencing was her short, dark purple hair. In fact, they always gave her trouble whenever she gets a haircut.

“MISTRESS LULU, I MUST INSIST THAT YOU COME WITH ME TO THE SALON ROOM,” Lillybot instructed. “IT IS TIME FOR YOUR MONTHLY HAIRCUT.”

“No!” the toddler cried out. “No scissors!”

“STOP BEING STUBBORN,” Lillybot ordered. “YOU MUST MAINTAIN A PERFECT IMAGE.”

“I want to look like those women in movies!” Lulu insisted. “I want to look pretty!”

Lillybot was an older model of ObsidianCorp’s Litterbots, which were designed to pick the garbage in Heartland. She now works around the house because of how useful she is; she has also been Lulu’s nursemaid ever since the day she was born, but Kameron and Astra strangely don’t recall her birth at all. She enjoyed watching movies involving people playing Duel Monsters, especially female Duelists. She even wanted to be a Duelist herself and a movie actress when she gets older, which could explain her distaste for haircuts because she wants to out grow her hair so that it’s longer like the other actresses.

“YOUR MOTHER HAS PROGRAMMED ME WITH YOUR PREP SCHEDULE,” Lillybot clarified. “INCLUDING YOUR MONTHLY HAIRCUTS. NOW STOP BEING STUBBORN AND COME WITH ME.”

At that moment, Astra had arrived in Lulu’s bedroom, having heard the argument. “What is going on in here?” she asked.

“I want to look like pretty women in movies!” Lulu cried out. “I hate these stupid haircuts!”

Astra never realized on how much her daughter loathed haircuts until now. Was it because of how the scissor blades feel funny whenever they’re close to her neck? Was it she was afraid of part of her hair getting messed up? Or was it she wanted to try out a new hairstyle? She at least had a good reason to be stubborn and was on the brink of tears from thinking about her monthly trims and denying to do them. Her mother always saw her watching those Duel Monsters movies and how easily admired she was at the monsters, Spells, Traps, skills, and strategies, but more importantly, the females’ hairstyles. She dreamt about having much longer hair and trying out beautiful styles with it, like buns, ponytails, pigtails, or pinning it up, which was why she soon decided that she was getting sick of having short hair.

Astra calmly approached her daughter. “You really want to have long hair?” she asked.

Lulu nodded in response. “I want to be pretty,” she explained, having calm down.

“Very well,” Astra said. She removed a feather-shaped hair clip from her own hair and clipped it to Lulu’s dark purple locks, styling it into a short ponytail. “If you want long hair, I must teach you how to properly maintain it. And that means I’ll have to reprogram your schedules from Lillybot’s database.”

Lulu wiped away her forming tears with her hand and hugged Astra as a way to say “Thank you” and to apologize for her tantrum. She wasn’t sure how complicated it’ll be to maintain long hair or when she’ll get used to her new schedule, but as long as her hair is lengthy and healthy, that’s all that matters to her and it will be worth it once she masters on how to give it proper care.

At that moment, Orbital entered the room with his grasp firm on Shay’s wrist. “MISTRESS A-ASTRA, MASTER S-SHAY IS BEING STUBBORN AGAIN,” the robot butler explained.

“Let go of me!” Shay exclaimed, trying to pull away. “I hate living in a rich place! I want to be a normal boy!”

Astra let out a sigh. “Orbital, take Shay to the Arclight residence,” she ordered. “Hopefully spending time with Byron’s sons will help calm him down.”

“YES MADAM, MISTRESS A-ASTRA,” Orbital replied with a salute.

The Arclights were another wealthy family that lives in Heartland because Byron was a business partner with Kameron and Astra, so his sons—Christopher, Thomas, and Michael—became instant friends with the children of two CEOs, especially Shay. But there was one problem…

“No fair!” Shay pouted. “Chris always has these cool cards!”

“But as the CEO of ObsidianCorp, you won’t have time for card games,” Astra calmly instructed. “As the firstborn child, it is your responsibility to keep the company running when your father and I pass it over to you.”

Shay thought about what his mother explained to him; it was true that he was the eldest child in his family, making him the heir to his parents’ company. They also do fantastic jobs at keeping an eye on how daily and nightly litter patrol was doing alongside with the employees. It’s how they got to where they are as of now. If he becomes the new CEO, that means he’ll have to preserve their legacy by continuing the reputation of having Heartland be a bright and clean city. He let out a sigh as he reluctantly agreed to go see Byron’s sons, with Astra politely thanking him. If you thought parenthood was hard, try being in her shoes.

“COME ALONG, MASTER S-SHAY,” Orbital instructed.

But as Shay was about to leave, Lulu rushed over to him. “Wait!” she exclaimed. “If Chris has cool cards, maybe I can let you borrow mine.” She held out her box of cards. “There’s not a lot, but-”

“It’s okay, Lulu,” Shay said. “CEOs don’t have time for card games. Besides, you need your cards for acting.”

Shay has never owned any cards, let alone owned a deck at all. As for Lulu, she only had a variety of them to create a scattered deck of her own instead of one that revolves around an archetype, mainly because she was unsure of which archetype would suit her best, but she has plenty of time to figure that out. After all, scattered or not, Duel Monsters was required for acting classes because it was a popular card game among people. Lulu sadly understood her brother not wanting to play while also thinking that he was way too young to be a CEO; at her age, she wouldn’t understand what he meant by that. Having his wrist already freed, he followed Orbital to the Arclights residence.

“It’s okay, Lulu,” Astra said, gently placing her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Your brother simply has a lot on his mind.”

“But what about me?” Lulu asked. “I want to help Shay. I hate seeing him sad!”

“True, but your father and I know you want to be an actress,” Astra explained.

“But that’s not helping!” Lulu pointed out.

“It is,” Astra corrected. “You’ll help put a smile on his face whenever he sees you in famous movies.”

Lulu never thought of it that way; within the group of audience members will be Shay? Even though he was the heir of a successful business? She always believed CEOs were constantly super busy with running companies and rarely had time to bond with their families due to the massive workload. Although it was true for some, Astra explained it doesn’t generally apply for all CEOs. Using herself and Kameron as examples, they both have beneficial schedules that have a strong balance between managing ObsidianCorp and spending time with their children, so no doubt Shay will find time to see his sister’s movies to help remind him of how proud she has gotten in her career.

“Alright!” Lulu said, looking determined. “I’ll work hard and make sure Shay always smiles!”

During the next few years, the two siblings have grown and changed significantly. Shay gradually got used to living a life in a high social class while also becoming nicer with having good intentions. Lulu was no longer a young toddler or a little kid as seen from her longer hair although it was only two inches past shoulder-length. She learned, practiced, and got the hang of maintaining long hair up to the point where she knows it by heart. Her personality was now more polite, gentle, and feminine while she was maturing.

On Shay’s 13th birthday and Lulu’s 10th birthday, they got their own decks: Raidraptors for Shay and Lyrilusc for Lulu. These two archetypes contained rare and powerful cards, which the Obsidians were able to purchase since they had a plentiful amount of money. As a result, they started attending a private school called Heart Prep to hone their dueling skills; sure enough, there was an acting class there, which was perfect for Lulu and her dream for the future. She learned a lot of lessons, tips, tricks, and techniques on how actors and actresses incorporate dueling into their careers and how fluid this combination worked in popular movies. All in all, they had a generally great time growing up until one day when their parents made a decision that will change their lives forever.

“You’re making us transfer schools?!” Shay asked.

“I’m sorry, but there was an unfortunate incident regarding the staff,” Kameron explained. “From now on, you’ll attend Heartland Duel School.”

“But Cathy attends Heart Prep,” Lulu pointed out. “She’s my best friend and I can’t stand to be away from here.”

“I’m sorry, dear,” Astra said, comforting the 10-year-old child. “But it’s for the best.”

Shay remembered hearing about Heartland Duel School. “I heard about that school,” the young teen recalled. “Isn’t that the public school with the four dueling branches?”

“Correct,” Kameron answered.

Shay cringed a bit. “But public schools aren’t as nice as Heart Prep,” the young teen realized. “I heard the bathrooms there don’t have curtains.”

“Then I’ll suppose you’ll learn to deal with non-curtain bathrooms,” Kameron jokingly said.

Heart Prep was a private school that Shay and Lulu have been attending since they were little. During that time, Lulu had been best friends with a gothic cat girl named Cathy Katherine. One day, an unfortunate event occurred with its staff members, leading to Kameron and Astra to have their children go to Heartland Duel School instead. It was a recently created public school founded by Yusho Sakaki, where the main purpose was to teach its students about Duel Monsters. Shay was right when there were four branches, and they were based on the four suits of playing cards: Clover, Diamond, Heart, and Spade. He also wasn’t wrong about the bathrooms having actual stalls and not curtains.

Needless to say, the Obsidian siblings’ first day in their new school was not great. Due to Raidraptors and Lyrilusc being so powerful, they quickly became the center of attention among the other students. A lot of people were too scared to duel Shay, but Lulu was having bigger issues. Due to being a young heiress, many boys her age wanted to be her friends either because of her wealthy background or because they were hoping she could get their parents’ jobs at ObsidianCorp.

Their behaviors reminded Lulu of her former crush named Reginald Kastle. He was the twin brother of Rio and the son of yet another wealthy family who also lives not far from the Obsidians. Therefore, Heart Prep was a school that only high class people could afford. Lulu was too young to date, but her and Reginald’s parents have set up an engagement plan for the two to get married when they’re older. Now that she was at Heartland Duel School, the boys getting close to her because of how rich and successful both her family and their company were made her realize how that was what Reginald admired about her the most, not her looks, personality, interests, differences, or preferences.

During lunch, Lulu was sitting by herself, hating the unwanted attention. Suddenly, a girl with lilac hair and glasses approached her. “I like your hair,” she said. “It’s so pretty.”

Lulu looked away. “Leave me alone,” she said sadly. “I can’t give your parents jobs.”

“Who said anything about my parents?” the girl asked. “I just really like your hair.”

Lulu thanked the girl for the compliment; her hair was only two inches longer than a typical shoulder-length style since she wanted it much longer. She then explained about how boys have been pursuing and wanting to be close to her because of how she and Shay came from a rich background. Not long after the two displayed their skills with their archetypes, she’s been constantly asked if the boys’ parents can work at ObsidianCorp just so they can be wealthy like her.

“Oh dear,” the girl said. “That sounds unfortunate.”

“It is,” Lulu explained.

“Well you don’t have to worry about me,” the girl said. “I’m Sarah Glitters, and starting today, I’m gonna be your new friend.”

Lulu introduced herself to Sarah and they conversed with each other throughout lunch. The spectacled girl remember seeing some Lyrilusc monsters during dueling class and brought out her deck. It was currently incomplete because her archetype was Fairy Tail; there were only a few made in its production and people often disregarded them, but she always saw potential in them, which was why she’s been using other Spells and Traps to incorporate in her deck to come up with her own strategies.

“That’s amazing!” Lulu complimented. “How did you figure out which cards would work?”

“Professor Sakaki helped,” Sarah answered. “He built a special lab that projects different types of fields. One of those fields is called Fairy Tail Palace, so I have been memorizing all of the cards that are featured in that field and finding similar cards for my deck.”

She mentioned that Fairy Tail Palace was an example of an Action Field, which were used in Action Duels. They were massively popular in Yusho’s hometown because he was a Dueltainer. His belief is that dueling should be used to keep the world entertained and smiling, and Sarah strongly believes in that moral. In Action Duels, each Action Field has individual sets of Action Spells and Traps that are scattered all over, enabling the Duelists to search for them, but they can only have one Action Card in their hand. Another amazing feature was the Duelists and their monsters can interact with each other thanks to mass being implemented in Solid Vision.

“Adding mass to solid vision?” Lulu asked. “I didn’t know that existed.”

“It apparently does,” Sarah clarified. “Professor Sakaki exported the technology from his hometown. If you want, I can ask him if me and Alex can borrow the lab so we can show you.”

“Alex?” Lulu asked.

“He’s a great guy,” Sarah explained. “And don’t worry, he’s not like those boys you came across. He’s very sweet and doesn’t judge a friendly face.”

Later that day, school was done for the day and club activities began. Lulu followed Sarah to the lab they discussed earlier when they stumbled upon Alex Kablam, who was also not far from where the two girls were going. He had reddish-brown, spiky hair with golden yellow bangs, bushy eyebrows, and teal eyes. He wore a baggy maroon hoodie, khaki pants, and yellow boots with white and gray details. They already got permission from Yusho to use the lab, where they were going to introduce Lulu to Action Duels.

“Hey, Sarah!” Alex said. “Who’s the dark-haired girl?”

“Lulu Obsidian,” Sarah answered. “She’s a transfer student from Heart Prep.”

“Heart Prep, huh?” Alex asked. “I heard of those students. They use pretty expensive cards, so I bet you’re no exception.”

Lulu nodded in agreement at what Alex said, surprised at his demeanor. From the looks of things, he seems to be a rather laidback individual and not the kind of person who would take advantage of someone based on their wealth. She soon found herself getting used to meeting him for the first time.

“Thanks,” Lulu said. “I use Lyrilusc-”

“Lyrilusc?!” Alex suddenly shouted. “The cards that could guarantee an easy win?! That’s so cool! I must see them in action!”

Lulu was surprised to learn that Alex has heard of that archetype before, unlike the other boys she met today. She was becoming more convinced that she has found a real male friend during her first day.

“Alright,” Lulu said, readying her Duel Disk. “Who would like to be my first opponent?”

“I will,” Sarah answered, stepping forward. “I want to see those Lyrilusc cards in action.”

“Hang on a minute,” Alex said, rushing over to the lab’s control room. “It’s best for me to stay in here.”

“How come?” Lulu asked.

“Oh, you’ll see,” Alex answered as he activated the Duel Field Generator.

He selected on one of the Action Fields, causing it to materialize all over the lab. It looked like a grand ballroom as Lulu gazed upon its beauty; it was Fairy Tail Palace, one of the Action Field that Sarah mentioned during lunch. Little did she know, while admiring how elegant and fancy it looked, the girls’ outfits changed into ballgowns.

“Alright Sarah,” Lulu said. “Let’s du-” She quickly realized she was suddenly wearing elbow-length gloves. “Huh?”

Lulu was shocked at what she was wearing; where did this attire even come from? She glanced over at her shoulders to try and see what she has on, but she only make out the short poofy sleeves. She decided to look down to get a full view of her new clothes, which was a typical childlike gown from fairytales. As a girl growing up in a high-class environment, she was unimpressed because she honestly thought it would be fancier.

“What is this…?” Lulu asked.

“It’s part of Fairy Tail Palace,” Sarah explained. “Duelists get to dress in period clothing.”

“Is that why…?” Lulu started to ask.

“No way am I going out there!” Alex shouted out loud. “Last time I was on that field, I was forced to wear a stuffy old suit!”

It was clear that Alex was not a big fan of dressing formally, whether it was in this Action Field or for special events. He tends to dress up casually at any time of day, even if he claims what he was wearing followed the event’s dress code. After his interjection, he spotted the girls having already activated their Duel Disks and he watched the duel unfold.

Lulu and Sarah’s first duel with each other went smoothly, but the young Obsidian was treating this in a similar manner to Elite Duels. They were a unique type of duels set in formal parties; they follow the same format and rules as regular duels, but the people watching judge the Duelists based on the very cards they use to see what their personalities are like. While she was growing up, she always thought these two types of dueling were the same, but after taking part in her first Elite Duel with her Lyriluscs at one of the parties, she began to get a small understanding of how they work… At least, outside of an Action Duel.

Ultimately Sarah was able to bring out all four Fairy Tails to overlay them into her ace: Fairy Tail - Queen, leaving Lulu in a tight spot. But luckily, she had an idea.

“I send Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow and Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow to my Graveyard to summon Mariamne, the True Dracophoenix!” Lulu declared.

In a flash of bright light from the field, Mariamne made her entrance in a dramatic way. The last time Lulu used her was during her first Elite Duel, and she had a reason why, but for now, she has a duel to turn around in her favor.

“I activate Mariamne’s special ability!” Lulu continued. “The top four cards of your deck are automatically banished!”

“What?!” Sarah asked as she lost the top four cards of her deck. “Is that even fair?!”

“It is,” the dark-haired girl explained. “Mariamne, attack Fairy Tail - Queen! Blinding Sunlight Judgement!”

Mariamne folded her arms to make a cross in front of her head before sharply extending them forward as a beam of light blasted towards Queen, destroying her and depleting Sarah’s LP down to 0. With the duel over, Fairy Tail Palace and the monsters vanished, leaving the two girls back into the lab and in their normal clothes. The lilac-haired girl was still confused on how an ability like that even exists and if it was fair to use it in duels.

“What was that for?!” Sarah asked. “Why would you have that card?!”

“But we were dueling,” Lulu clarified. “And from the looks of it, your Fairy Tails might look juvenile, but they’re pretty powerful as a team.” She smiled. “It seems I made a good choice in accepting you and Alex as my new friends.”

For the next few years, Lulu, Sarah, and Alex have bonded really well as friends. By age 14, the dark-purple-haired girl finally had her hair at the beautiful, long length that she desired. At the same time, Shay—whom he and his sister were in the Spade Branch—befriended a member of the Clover Branch named Kite Tenjo and the two formed the Dueling Club as a truce to settle a rivalry between the two branches.

One day, the two teens, along with a third member, were thinking about how they will get new club members. They eventually settled on checking out the school’s tournament between the female students from the Spade and Clover Branches to find potential newcomers. Shay knew his younger sister was competing, which led to the club deciding on checking out the tournament. Some time later, Lulu had won her duel against a brown-haired ponytail girl, in which Shay’s friend commented on.

While resting between rounds, Shay had gone over to congratulate his sister. “Nice work,” he said. “Your dueling skills are coming along well.”

“Thanks Shay,” Lulu said. Then she quickly noticed a face she never saw before. “Who’s the new guy?”

“Him?” Shay asked. “This is Yuto Osaku. He’s from the Spade Branch.”

“Nice to meet you,” Lulu told Yuto. “My name’s Lulu.”

When she opened her eyes after speaking, she noticed Yuto’s blushing and speechless face. It was as if this was his first time experiencing this strange feeling in his heart. There was also an unfamiliar look in his gray eyes; it was admiration. Genuine admiration. She continued to analyze the rest of his appearance while he was in awe at her natural beauty. He had a dual-colored, spiky hairstyle that was swept to his right: black with light purple bangs pushed back. He wore a black shirt under a black and cream-colored coat with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark jeans, and a pair of black shoes. His accessories included a black belt with silver studs, a necklace, and two black wristbands.

“Rapunzel…” Yuto said, speaking in a soft yet husky tone.

“Hmm?” Lulu asked.

Yuto’s eyes widened as he blushed harder. “I-I-I mean, your hair is long…like that fairytale princess named Rapunzel.”

“Thanks,” Lulu said. “I spent years learning how to properly maintain long hair.”

“It suits you,” Yuto said. “So beautiful…” He started stammering, realizing what he said out loud.

Shay noticed his friend suddenly acting weird and developed a questioning expression. He has never seen Yuto act like this before, especially during the past few years he spent with him. Why was he acting dorky and love-struck?

That’s when it hit Shay: this boy might have fallen for his sister. But he was different from anyone else who fell in love with Lulu Obsidian. The way he spoke seemed to suggest he loved her for how beautiful she is, not because of her family background. Could he be a better match for his sister than Reginald Kastle?

Shay let out a deep chuckle. “Maybe you two should spend some time together,” he suggested, nudging Lulu towards Yuto.

Lulu figured that it was a great idea to get to know Yuto better while the flustered teen was surprised at what Shay said. His cheeks have grown into a deeper shade of pink, indicating how hard he was blushing at the slightest contact, whether it is visual or verbal, of a beautiful girl. The Raidraptor user watched his sister happily walk off with his madly-flushed friend back upstairs to the seats to get to know each other. This was obviously going to be amazing news to tell Kameron and Astra, whom were informed about the two’s budding relationship.

“I see…” Kameron said later that evening. “Are you sure you’re right about this Yuto Osaku kid?”

“Precisely,” Shay answered. “There was a look of genuine love in his eyes when he saw Lulu. I know he’s only a commoner, but I think he would be a better match for her.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Astra said. “Your father and I did marry for love. It’s probably best for Lulu to follow the same path.”

“We’ll contact the Kastles to break up the engagement,” Kameron decided. “Hopefully the wedding plans we have scheduled will fit for when Lulu marries this Osaku person.”

Throughout the next few weeks, Lulu and Yuto have been getting to know each other; at one point, she showed him her Lyriluscs that she received, explaining how she got some for her 10th birthday and found more cards under that archetype one day when she was shopping with her mom. She did want to join the dueling club, but wasn’t sure if her deck was good enough. Yuto reassured her that she had a powerful deck and should be proud about it, leading her to become one of the club’s newest members. She even persuaded Sarah and Alex to join as well, in which they gladly obliged.

During those weeks that they spent together, they were sitting on the city steps one day, having a discussion with each other.

“I recently heard a song from one of my mother’s CDs,” Lulu said. “And the lyrics were kind of cute.”

“What was the song?” Yuto asked.

“I’m not sure,” Lulu admitted. “But the lyrics mentioned something about a group of angels creating a miracle when a single child was born.”

“A miracle?” Yuto asked. “How can this child be a miracle?”

“The song wasn’t clear,” Lulu explained. “But it said that when that child was born, those angels sprinkled moon dust in his or her hair and planted starlights into his or her eyes. The child ultimately grew up into the most beautiful person on the planet, as so many people were drawn towards him or her.”

“So why bring that up?” Yuto asked.

“I know it’s crazy, but what if you’re that miracle child?” Lulu guessed.

Yuto lightly gasped at what Lulu said, with a light tint of pink appearing on his cheeks. He has never heard anyone outside of his miniscule family give him sweet nicknames or made pleasing parallels. He wondered why she made that assumption from out of the blue?

“Me?” Yuto asked. “Why me?”

“Because lately I realized how cute you are,” Lulu admitted. She learned towards Yuto and ruffled his hair. “No guy could ever be this perfect.”

A surprised Yuto wasn’t expecting this sudden gesture from Lulu, let alone the compliments. He was…cute? …And also perfect? His mind soon fell into the depths of his thoughts of what she just did and how he was internally fawning over it before snapping himself back into reality.

“My mom always tells me how special I am,” Yuto admitted, noticing Lulu’s hand was still in his hair. “She even tells me I have a beautiful smile.” He smiled softly as he said that.

Lulu has known about his smile for a while and always admired it. She also discovered another trait she liked about Yuto: his soft yet spiky hair. She was amazed at how someone can have a silky-soft and perfectly-coiffed hairstyle at the same time; it was admittedly breathtaking as her hand remained entangled in his black and light purple locks.

“And your hair is…amazingly soft,” Lulu said, speaking a bit shyly.

The two started to lean close to each other, preparing themselves for their very first kiss when…

“Lulu?!”

The voice caught the two off guard and they both turned to see who it was. …Well, mainly Lulu. Sure enough, Shay stood there near the steps, puzzled at what they were about to do. As for Yuto, he immediately recognized his voice and panicked by hiding underneath his jacket.

“This isn’t what it looks like!” Yuto cried out. “I swear!”

Shay chuckled. “You can calm down,” he said. “I don’t mind if you date my sister. You seem like a good fit for her.”

“Date?!” Lulu asked, blushing madly. “We’re just friends!”

“Alright,” Shay said. “But I don’t think ‘just friends’ would get all romantic like that.”

A few weeks later, the Obsidian siblings were getting ready for the night of the Heartland Duel School dance. Yuto had asked Lulu out on a date to attend the dance, which she was more than happy to accept; in fact, she was thrilled. Shay wore a black tuxedo and a pair of brown shoes. As for Lulu, she donned a silver dress with shoulder-length sleeves and sparkly white heels. She also had her hair pinned up and her ears were adorned with large, feather earrings. They both thought the outfits they had on suited them nicely on a night like this.

The two headed downstairs so that their parents can bring them to the dance. They were proud at how their children looked and how much they have grown.

“My goodness,” Astra said. “Do my eyes deceive me, or have my darling children grown up so fast?”

Lulu smiled as she curtsied. “Mother, we’re only attending a school dance,” Shay said.

“Your mother has every right to admire you,” Kameron said. “Look at you, Shay. It seems like it was only yesterday you were a stubborn young boy who would rather play with commoners. Now here you are, all grown up and dressed so nicely.”

“But we cannot forget about you, Lulu,” Astra added. “You have become such a beautiful young lady. Hopefully your acting skills have become as lovely as your beauty.”

What they meant to say was they couldn’t believe how much Shay and Lulu have matured up to this point. Shay used to despise living a different lifestyle just because he was an heir of ObsidianCorp. Now, here he is, not minding in being born in a high-class society at all. Lulu had high hopes for her future yet she was a tad fussy when she was a toddler in regards to her dreams; naturally, she did feel guilty whenever her stubbornness got the best of her. Over the years, she transformed into a lady with an elegant appearance, a sweet-natured and determined personality, and remarkable potential for being a movie actress. It was quite astounding they were the same young children standing in front of Kameron and Astra.

“You certainly deserve to enjoy this night,” Kameron said. “So remember to have fun.”

“Thank you, father,” Lulu said. “I can just tell this will certainly be an unforgettable night.”


End file.
